monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lydia Blanca
Lydia Blanca is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Filipino monster the White Lady and a student at Monster High. She is owned and was created by The Amazing AmaZeMenTS. Please do not edit without her permission or consent. Character 'Personality' Basically, Lydia is a control freak, a neat freak and a freak in general. She likes everyone doing things her way, and rather gets very scary when anyone defies her. She's like a banshee, screaming around and ordering monsters and whatnot. She doesn't appreciate being told what to do, but rather likes being the one who tells people what to do. Underneath all that, Lydia is a caring ghoul with more than enough insecurities about her imperfection to try and make everything else more perfect. 'Appearance' Lydia has surprisingly pale and undyingly white skin and eyes bursting with life despite her ghostly heritage. Her hair is tar black, dip-dyed in an ombre blue-to-white style. However, her hair highlights seem to change as she progresses through the school year, since her blue highlights were red in her New Scaremester design and purple in her Coffin Bean design. However, her hair was more of a plain black-to-white ombre in her Sweet Screams. She really likes a colorful style, and she loves how anything goes well with white, or in her case, the White Lady. Relationships 'Family' She is the daughter of the White Lady, a popular figure in Filipino Horror Stories. Though there are White Lady stories in other parts of the world, Lydia's heritage is primarily Filipino. However, she may or may not be related to the worldwide Blanca family of White Ladies. 'Friends' Knowing that there aren't much monsters who appreciate having an overbearing control freak as a friend, so she doesn't have much anyway. Dorothy Ann Gray is one of the few monsters who can withstand Lydia's banshee-like nature, and also share her interest in colors. 'Pet' Lydia's pet is a white rabbit (also a ghost like herself) named Black. Black seems to take after his rather controlling owner, and is also oftentimes mistaken for a female and he doesn't like it. He's very picky, even to the food he eats and is not very fond of color, or even getting his fur stained. Black is not friendly to Lydia's beast friend Dorothy Ann, since she splashes paint around wherever she goes. 'Romance' Deep inside, she is romantic and loving but one would have to go through several layers of controlling and bitter to expose this. After all, most White Ladies died due to being betrayed by their lovers. Outfits Trivia *She curses often in her native language, especially when she is angry. **And she sometimes has trouble with speaking in English, so she often times flits between English and Filipino without knowing. *Her name is a pun to Lady White. Quotes Notes *Her creator really wanted more Filipino monsters in the MHFWiki. Gallery tba|Lydia Blanca Category:Original Characters Category:Filipino Category:Females Category:Ghost